


World's End

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Perfectly unambiguous statements.





	World's End

It wasn't something to say while Ikkaku could hardly breathe. That would imply a lack of belief, and Yumichika certainly did not lack that. He did not say it often, but it was one of many truths between them: Ikkaku was third-seat for a reason.  
  
That reason had made him exempt from concern for a very long time. There was simply no need. A part of his mind insists that there is _still_ no need, but Yumichika knows himself well enough to know that no longer matters. So when he slips into the Fourth Division a week later (two days before he knows Ikkaku will try to escape the place himself), he comes bearing the horrible, cheap liquor that the bald man loves so much and a will to bare a deep, dark secret.  
  
He waits until Ikkaku's had a taste. He's no barbarian.  
  
"I've come to a realisation," he tells Ikkaku, and waits for the snort and the raised eyebrow, which come exactly as he expects them to. "I don't want you to die."  
  
Ikkaku stares at him for a minute, mug halfway between his mouth and his lap. Then he snorts and continues. "Ch'. Thanks a lot, ya bastard. What the hell else have you been thinkin' for the last... forever? Che." There is gruff and there is gruff, and Yumichika can always tell the difference, so he shakes his head and brings his own mug closer to his chin, nursing softly.  
  
"No," he clarifies, and is horrified at the sound of his own voice. "I mean that I don't want you to die." He downs his cup, before he can say anything else, and glares as Ikkaku just sort of... gapes at him. It is not as strong a glare, nor as haughty an expression, as he might have liked it to be, but his voice is very nearly steady when he finishes with, " _Don't._ "  
  
Ikkaku is silent, and then he holds out his mug for a refill. Yumichika pours and after a moment's consideration sips daintily from the bottle. It's terrible. He loves it.  
  
"'Course not." Ikkaku tells him after a minute. "The hell'd I want to do a thing like that for?" A mouthful, a slight cough, and a grin. "I got shit to do. People to beat. All that stuff."  
  
"Don't forget it," Yumichika suggests, tartly.  
  
They drink to the end.


End file.
